


And So It Begins

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at Star Fleet they try to make it work</p><p>The is the beginning of a new series "Making it Work"  which is a sequel to the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/12774"> Winter Break Series</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Since we've seen many times that Star Fleet Academy/Headquarters is near the Golden Gate Bridge. I set both on the grounds of the Presidio. So if you want to know the routes I may be talking about check out the map on the Presidio National Park website.

He'd been back at the Academy for a week and it had been another three days before that since he'd last seen Chris. If it weren't for the fact he'd received a few brief messages from him, Len would have started to second guess everything they had said to one another during their two weeks together at a snowy retreat. And to top off his frustration at not being able to see Chris, he had to listen to Jim go on and on about him all week. Apparently the Captain had put himself in charge of Jim Kirk's career as his advisor.

Leonard needed to get away from Jim's incessant babbling about Pike and figure out how he and Chris were going to be able to get together. If this first week of classes was any indication, it wasn't going to be easy. Heading toward the Bluffs trail, he thought a good walk along the water would clear his head so he could actually think and plan. The fact he had to walk through the Officer's housing to get there wasn't lost on him. Although hoping for chance encounters was not the way he wanted to leave their relationship.

"Hey Bones. Where ya going?"

Leonard sighed, as Jim jogged up next to him. "For a walk. Alone," he answered, not bothering to turn around. Maybe if he ignored Jim, he would go away.

"But Bones, it's the weekend. You have to come with me."

McCoy was saved from answering by a rich deep voice coming from behind both of them. "Cadets."

It was all he could do to not reveal anything when he turned to see Chris standing there with a smile on his face. "Captain Pike," he and Jim said at the same time.

"What brings you this way?" Captain Pike asked falling in step with them.

"I was heading toward Fort Point and was going to take a walk along the bluffs trail back," Leonard explained. "Jim decided he'd bother me along the way," he added ducking as Jim reached out to swat him.

"What were your plans Cadet Kirk?"

"I was trying to talk Bones into coming with me to a club in town. He's been wired pretty tight this week."

"Was it working?" Pike asked his curiosity piqued.

"Not really," Jim answered with a shake of his head.

Leonard continued to walk, ignoring their conversation. He really didn't want to get in the middle of it especially if it meant having to explain to Chris or Jim exactly why he'd been on edge all week. As it was it was all he could do to keep his hands to himself as Chris occasionally bumped into him while they walked.

"Then hadn't you better get going. You don't want to miss out on anything?" Captain Pike suggested, trying not to be too authoritarian in his suggestion.

"Bones. Captain Pike," Jim said before jogging off in the opposite direction.

"I thought he'd never leave," Len said with a sigh as he was left standing with Chris next to him. "Join me for a walk," he suggested to Chris figuring it would be a benign thing for a captain and a cadet to be doing together.

"I'd like that," Chris said with a smile and brush against Len's body.

They walked together in silence as they passed through 'officers row' when Len knew Chris had a house, each seemingly lost in thought until they reached the bluff overlook. Len paused for a moment then started down the trail figuring Chris would follow if he wanted to. When he came to the overlook, he stopped to look out over the bay and the bridge. The view never ceased to amaze him. The country boy from Georgia hadn't much experience with the ocean until he came to Star Fleet Academy. Now this was the first place he came when h needed to think.

He smiled when he felt arms come around him and a soft breath against his neck.

"I've missed you," Chris whispered.

Len sighed, "Oh God, me too," as he wrapped his arms across where Chris's wrapped across his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't arrange for us to meet earlier," Chris said as he moved his hand lower. "It's been..."

"A hell of a week," Len finished for him, before turning in Chris's embrace. "If I thought it was busy when I first came to the Academy I was wrong."

"Gets harder ever term," Chris stated. "You especially will have more and more demands on you because of your medical experience."

"We're really going to have to work at this won't we?" Len asked, pretty much stating the obvious.

"It will be worth it," Chris told him. "Take your walk and then go change and come over for dinner tonight."

"I'd like that," Len said with a smile. Wanting nothing more than to be able to reach up and Kiss Chris but knowing that if he did it wouldn't stop there. It was risky enough standing with his arm around the Captain.

He watched as Chris turned and walked away. And just before the Captain rounded the bed and disappeared from view, he turned and added, "Pack a bag if you want to spend the night."

He didn't know how long he stood there before he turned and headed down the trail. As much as he wanted to turn and follow Chris right now, he figured a good brisk walk would take a little of the edge off before he met Chris later.


End file.
